Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Shorts
by Yudai Shintaku
Summary: Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri go on different adventures. Many will be oneshots, crossovers (Duel Monsters, GX, 5Ds, and/or Zexal), or just taking place in Miami City.
1. (Oneshot): Learning to Turbo Duel

"Are you sure this is safe, Pawn of Fusion?" Yuto asked quickly as Yuya climbed onto Yugo's motorcycle. The turbo duelist said through his gritted teeth, "Positive, and I told you, THE NAME IS YUGO!" Immediately, he turned around and swung his helmet onto the tomato boy's head after he snapped the goggles onto Yuya's eyes (kind of like what Shingo did to Yuya on episode 4). "There you go, Circus-Boy, remember it's like riding on your Entermate Discover Hippo, only it's faster, rougher, and easier to get whiplash on this baby." Yuya stared at the white bike, rethinking his lessons of Turbo Dueling. Sensing his fear, Yugo slapped him on the back and said, "Come on, Yuto learned how to ride this motorbike in like five weeks!" Under Yuya's breath, he mumbled, "Yeah, that's because he immediately, at the end, Yuto wounded up in the hospital, under a concussion, for two weeks." Taking a deep breath, Yuya revved up the motor, and immediately, he went off! Unfortunately, the motorcycle took off at full speed, but Yuya tumbled backwards and landed on Yuto, knocking the air right out of him. The motorcycle hit a lamppost. Yugo sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose while Yuri laughed maniacally (don't question how he got here, he's been here the entire time). "Let's try again, Yuya."

An hour has passed, but the results weren't great. Yugo has been chased by his own motorbike, Yuto kept becoming Yuya's cushion, and Yuri….. got ran over by the motorbike, leaving red wheel tracks across his face. Frustrated, Yuya got up and threw Yugo's helmet on the ground, still having his goggles on his eyes. "I CAN RIDE ODD- EYES, MY ENTERMATE DISCOVER HIPPO, WALK ACROSS A TIGHTROPE, AND EVEN RIDE A UNICYCLE FOR HOURS! HOW IS THIS HARDER THAN ANYTHING I'VE DONE? THIS IS CRAZY, I QUIT! " Immediately, the Entertainment duelist ran out of the park, leaving three duelists dumbfounded and staring at each other. it was rare to see Yuya yell at his friends, more or less like his brothers.

Near the lake, Yuya looked towards the dueling stadium with the clouded goggles. Behind him, someone took his goggles off his head, revealing the flood of tears from his eyes. Yuya didn't turn around, avoiding any eye contact to the person

"Woosh! With that much water, it's amazing that you didn't create this lake."

"Oh, shut up! Can't you see he's upset?"

"Oi, Yuya, turn around why don't you, so we can talk to you."

When he was finally turned around by a hand on his shoulder, Yuya gasped at the three figures behind him. "Yuri… Yuto… Yugo…."

Yugo waved his hand. "Yep that's our name, don't wear it out!"

Yuto gave Yuya's goggles back to him and also handed him his black handkerchief. Promptly, Yuya blew in the handkerchief and handed it back to Yuto. Immediately, Yuto stepped back and said, "Wash it first, THEN hand it back to me tomorrow." Yuri went in front the red and green headed boy and asked, "Do you mind if we can sit here?" In response Yuya turned around back to the stadium and answered, "It's a free dueling city, go for it."

The three counterparts sat down on the railing looking at the duel stadium as well. Yuri suddenly said to them, "Hey, remember when Miami City use to be a Huge Action Duel Field?" Yuto, Yuya, and Yugo all look at the purple-headed counterpart who was blinking back tears. Yuya sighed. "Yeah, that's how we all met each other, through that massive war." "Well, look at the bright side" Yugo and Yuto said in synchro, "The Yuzu counterparts are safe, the world became united as one, and everyone is learning Synchro, XYZ, Fusion, and Pendulum Summoning-" Together they all said "with smiles." Yugo patted Yuya's shoulder and said, "Yo, don't worry about learning Turbo dueling so suddenly. When Yusei and Crow taught me how to Turbo duel, they said I was a huge mess, it took me MONTHS to finally how to Turbo duel and use Clear Wing Synchro Dragon." They all laughed. "Believe me when I said I was just like you, except I cried in my helmet. The only reason I continued was because I believed I could become the greatest Turbo Duelist ever, and maybe….. go against Yusei… And give it all I got." Yugo finished off his speech with a smile. Yuri clapped his hand and replied with a tint of sarcasm, "Wonderful darling, you're speech could become an Action Duel Pledge."

"You're right."

"...?"

"...?"

"...?"

Everyone freaked out when Yuya was standing up on the railing (like what Yusei did in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds episode 154). "I should never doubted myself. Come on! The night's still young! Let's continue what we started!" The other counterparts got off the railing and smiled at the standing duelist. Yugo was the first to break the silence when he got up on the railing as well, balanced himself, and slapped the Entertainer Duelist on the back, saying, "That's the counterpart I know and love, but not really." "WAUGH!" Yuya suddenly lost his balance and screamed as he fell forward. Quickly, Yuto grabbed Yuya's left foot, but the sudden weight made him lean forward, and off the bridge. Yugo jumped to Yuto and grabbed him around the waist, followed by Yuri grabbing him by both legs.

"Wonderful job, banana-head" Yuto sputtered out.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Look who's talking eggplant"

"Dueling Monkey"

"Emo punk"

"Says the guy who can't control his dragon's transportation"

"Well at least I didn't vanish in such a dramatic way after a loss"

Yuri smiled as the XYZ user and Synchro user slung insults at each other, but Yuya broke the argument by yelling Yuri to pull them up. Sighing, Yuri pulled them up and mumbled under his breath, "Wish that lasted longer."

Once they've arrived at the park, Yuya ran to the motorcycle and started to rev up the engine. "Umm, Yuya I don't you should be doing－" but before Yugo could finish, Yuya was already off. Unfortunately, the bike went over a rock and Yuya flew across the park. The bike crashed into another lamppost, and Yuto caught Yuya in his arms. Irritated, Yuto punched the top of the tomato's head. "NEXT time Yuya, try and do this WITH a helmet on please. I don't want to see my friend get hurt." A sweatdrop appeared above Yuya as he scratched his head nervously. "MY BABY!" yelled Yuto as he checked his duel runner for any dents of internal damage. When he didn't see any, he sighed with relief and gave Yuya the helmet. Yuya placed his goggles over his eyes and then the helmet. Gripping his crystal Pendulum necklace he breathed in and out. 'Father, today is the day I take dueling to a new level, Entertainment Turbo Dueling.' The motorcycle was purring its engine and Yuya yelled on the top of his lungs, "LET THE FUN BEGIN &amp; IT'S TIME TO REV IT UP!" Yugo realized what he said and yelled, "Hey! That's my line!" The motorcycle went off, along with Yuya. Once he flipped over the rock and landed, he heard everyone clap, even Yuri.

"Congratulations Yuya" Yuto and Yuri said while Yugo said, "Welcome to the world of Turbo dueling. Now time to give you some Speed Spells."


	2. (Crossover 1): An Encounter with the 5Ds

"It's my turn, I draw…. And now I summon Junk Synchron, in attack mode. And Since he's out on the field, I can resurrect Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard, in defense mode. Now, I tune my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Level 3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior. Now attack Gale the Whirlwind." with that final blow, Crow's Life points fell to zero. The motorbike spewed out air and into the orange hair teenager. "Great job Yusei, next time, I'll be the one to get your Life points to nothing." Yusei stopped his red motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. The duelist just won with 50 Life points left over. "Yeah good game." but before they could shake hands, a large blast of white light came from the distance, followed by a large boom. Leo, Luna, Jack, and Akiza came outside with panting breaths. Suddenly, a heart appeared on Leo's arm, a claw on Akiza and Luna's arm, a pair of wings burned on Jack's arm, and Yusei's head and Crow's tail mark appeared on their arms. "Look! Our marks are back." Crow yelped. "Of course we know, you dimwit, we have eyes ya know" Jack snapped at the bird brain. Luna shivered as she said, "Do you think the Yliaster are back?" Yusei looked at the direction of the bright light and said, "Guess we have to find out, follow me guys." Yusei, Jack Crow, Akiza got on their D-Wheels while Leo and Luna went on their duel boards towards the bright light.

* * *

**When they got there (1:59 pm)**

They all got off their duel transportation and quietly walked towards the area. When they got there, the first thing they registered was a jumbled mess of words. They couldn't see their faces, but they could see their hair through the bushes

"Great job, Pawn of Fusion, your dragon once again transported this bike to another place" shouted a black haired man with purple spikes as bangs.

The boy about his same age with blue hair whipped to the left and yellow bangs the shape of bananas and whipped to the right, pushed the other boy and said, "THAT'S. NOT. MY. NAME. And it's not my fault I give my dragon more freedom."

"Well then, restrict your dragon!"

"What? Jealous that I give more freedom to my dragon than yours?"

"Shut Up!"

A fuchsia and pink haired boy sat down on the rocks and continuously stifled his laughter from the two arguing. Suddenly a red and green haired boy with his jacket, surprisingly defying gravity, came in between the two guys and pushed them away. "How about we find a solution and put our heads together?"

Suddenly, they calmed down and the blue haired man pointed to the fuchsia saying, "Fusion dude and I will look around to see if we can find where we are, XYZ scum can find some food, and our standard can make a camp here." The purple one growled at the blue haired boy while fuchsia haired one got up, dusted himself off and patted the white D-Wheel. "Best we leave this here, we can't attract too much attention." The boy whimpered for what seemed like an eternity and then sighed. "Fine. Entertainment boy, you watch the bike as well. We'll keep in touch on our Duel pad." They all nodded, and the purple haired boy went one way and the blue haired and fuchsia haired boy went the other direction, leaving the red head alone. Before Yusei turned around, Leo sneezed swiftly which echoed throughout the trees. The redhead turned around and yelled, "Come out!" They didn't listen to him, but instead looked at him.

"Yugo, you're back." Crow cried as he trapped Yuya in a bear hug. "Well I don't know why, but it seems you went shopping." Jack spoke abruptly, scanning the young teen. 'Well he definitely now has a thing for red colored contacts' he thought as he saw his red eyes, red shirt, a brown, thick belt, green cargo pants, magenta shoes and layer of green and red hair. Over his head was a pair of orange goggles with a blue star covering the right side of the goggles. Luna and Leo stared and then shrugged at each other. Before they asked, Akiza replied swiftly, "Umm guys, I hate to rain on this parade, but I think your friend may be dead." Everyone all turned their heads towards Crow, and Crow looked at Yuya, who was unconscious from the grip of the duelist. Meticulously, Crow slung him over his shoulders and said, "Best we take him to his house, after all, he needs a shower anyways." Akiza added, "I called Officer Trudge as well, he said he'll bring banana- head's Duel runner if we take it to Yusei's place." "On it" Leo said as he, Jack, and Luna pushed the the white D-wheel out of the forest. As everyone left, Yusei saw something glint in the grass. heedfully, he picked up the object to find a blue crystal pendant with a silver band and what seems to look like silver wings around the necklace. When he picked it up, it swung back and forth, like a pendulum. 'Strange. When did that get here?' He placed it in his pocket and hurried up to his friends.

**In the Forest (4:00 pm)**

"That IDIOT" Yugo screamed as he searched around the forest. "First he doesn't make camp, and now he disappears, doesn't he know we're like his brothers?" Yuto paced around the fireplace that Yuri made while rapidly tapping his duel pad vigorously. Few minutes later, he sat down. "No luck. I called his duel pad and tried to pinpoint his location, but it seemed like he's disappeared off this world or something. Maybe Clear Wing Synchro Dragon teleported him back home." "That's not possible" Yuri jabbed his finger towards Yugo. "Synchro boy, brought his dragon with him." Sighing, Yugo thought to himself, 'Oi Tomato-head, be safe, wherever you are, and please,contact us.' Finishing his thoughts he saw a shooting star go right past him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wassup, my awesome readers, it's Yujin Shintaku! I should tell you that this will consist of three parts (Caution, this plot structure may change. If it does, I'll let you guys know):

1\. Yuya gets split up from his like brother counterparts

2\. They search for him while Yuya tries Turbo duelling against Akiza. (What? they still think this is Yugo, so Psychic Duelist vs. Psychic Duelist)

3\. They reunite, and off to another ADVENTURE!

This will be told in different POV (Point of Views) as well. Any suggestions, comment and, hopefully, I'll get to them as soon as possible.

Yuya: The fun has just begun!

Yuto: I'm feelin' the flow!

Yugo: Let's rev it up!

Yuri: Get your game on!


	3. (Crossover 1): Setting

Author's Page:

Wahhh! I'm sorry I forgot to mention a few things.

Point 1(Time): Of course, it's taking place when Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri are 14 years old. The 5Ds, on the other hand, have aged. When I noticed the character design for Crow and Jack for Yu-GI-Oh! Arc V ( /article/20150323/2015032310000a_/01/?afid=zeroes) and the timeskip ( wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_5D's_-_Episode_154), their Arc V design is akin to their design in the Timeskip (which was eight years after Jack and Yusei had their final duel). Because of that, I'm going to assume that Yusei and the others are eight years older now (This applies to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal as well). This also includes Bruno because he's an organic android, a robot who can eat, swim, sleep, and pretty much what other humans can do (I'm planning to make another story which will explain the holes of the story. Why they decided to come over to Yusei's house, why young adult Leo and Luna are riding on duel boards instead of Leo's Duel runner, and how Bruno survived the blast caused by his D-wheel.)

Point 2 (Setting): Yeah, it's just the same in Neo Domino city. The Planetary Particle is working properly, thanks to Yusei, and Jeager is doing great being the mayor (regardless if he does look like the Marionette from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 -_-")

Jeager (Lazar in English Dub):  wiki/File:Lazar_ 

Marionette: fs71/f/2014/326/7/d/five_nights_at_freddys_2_marionette_scare_gif_by_ 

Yusei's House: It's the same residence, so yeh, Zora's the landlord. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna are just visiting Yusei for a month. Ironically, Yuya and his counterparts came at that time as well.

Jack and Crow are living with Yusei for now (Zora will be yelling again -_-").

Akiza is staying at her parents house.

Leo and Luna are going to stay at their old apartment as well (after sprucing it up a bit).

Any Other Questions, Comment it and I'll put that on the next Yuudai's Page.

Get your game on guys 'cause I'm feelin' the flow. Now that the fun has just begun, Let's rev it up!

* * *

Also as you guys already see, I changed my name to Yuudai (Yudai) as well because… I found out that Yujin meant Eugene in Japanese…. Sorry, I kinda hoped for a stronger name, so I changed it to Yuudai (Yudai). Tell me if you like the name or not.


	4. (Crossover 1): Yuto and Yugo Duel

**In Yugo's Apartment (Next Day Later 11:47 am)**

Yuya woke up with a groan. The first thing he registered is that his whole waist is in pain. 'Oh yeah,' he thought. 'An orange haired teen enveloped me in a death hug.' He scanned the room to find the blue bed he was sleeping in and drawer next to the bed. On top of the drawer, a glass of water next to a note. "Drink up! Sorry for nearly killing you (that is if you're awake now) -Crow Hogan P.S Take a shower, you smell." Reluctantly, Yuya sniffed the water to make sure it isn't poisonous. Realizing how thirsty he was, Yuya finished the water swiftly. Directly across the the bed, there was a window about two by three feet. Yuya opened the window to see a clear view of a beautiful city. 'Wow! It's just as beautiful as Miami City, in it's own different way.' Underneath the window, he spotted Yugo's Duel Runner. Yuya sighed with relief as he a closed the window to remember, 'I need to contact my counterparts.' From his pocket, he withdrew his duel pad and tried to contact Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto. Unfortunately, on the Duelist's Duel pad, it read ERROR: NO SIGNAL. Cursing under his breath, Yuya took off to the shower and vigorously washed himself. Few minutes later, he came out to realize that the entire backside of his clothes was covered in soot and mud. Without thinking, he dumped his clothes in the shower room, and saturated the outfit in soap and water. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news" he told himself. "The good news is that my outfit is clean, but the bad news is… I CAN'T WALK OUTSIDE IN MY BOXERS!" After he hanged his clothes to dry, he looked around to find any suitable to wear. Near the exit, Yuya found a wardrobe. He opened the door to find a large array of white, red, yellow, and blue jumpsuits with matching jacket. A sweatdrop appeared above Yuya's head, and he closed his eyes to rethink his ideas. "Well this are the only clean AND dry outfits, so….." He took one off the hanger and went to change. Surprisingly, they fit. 'Well these are Yugo's clothes after all.'

* * *

**At Jack, Yusei, and Crow's Residence (1:23 pm)**

"Crow, who exactly was that guy that you almost hugged to death?" Luna asked. "Him, oh, that's Yugo, Yusei and I taught him how to Turbo duel. We also found out that he's a Psychic Duelist just like Akiza." Jack questioned, "But wasn't he a banana head before he left Neo Domino City? Why does he suddenly change to become a tomato head?" Yusei slipped his hand in his pocket and gripped the pendulum necklace. 'And who's necklace does this belong to? Whenever I look at it, my Signer mark starts to burn.' Bruno[1] spun his chair around and said, "Most likely he's undergoing the stage of adolescence. This is perfectly normal for males from ages 9-16. Either that, or probably… It's a high possibility….." This caught everyone's attention. "What what is it?" Aki asked. "Or probably it's because he's sick of Jack constantly calling him banana-head again and again." Furious, Jack yelled, "Why, you little runt!" Immediately, Bruno got out of his seat and ran behind Yusei. "Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm somewhat of a pacifist, so please, don't hurt me." While Jack and Bruno were arguing, Leo asked Yusei if he could see Yugo's Dueling in Action. Sighing, Yusei smiled and answered "I don't see why not." With a glint in his eyes, Leo immediately called Yugo's apartment and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey! This is Leo, I was wondering if you want to duel against Akiza?" There was a long pause until the other person said,

_"Sure, Akiza and I can duel at 2:45 pm!_"

"Awesome, see ya then meet us at the Duel Stadium!"

Smiling, Leo hung up and yelled to Akiza, "Yo Aki, get your duel runner ready, you're dueling Yugo." This news took Akiza's mind to a halt. Realising the worry in her eyes, Yusei placed his hand on her shoulder and said,"It'll be okay." Akiza took a deep breath, nodded, and said, "Well, guess this is a good time to polish my skills." THis made everyone smile. Under Jack's breath, he said, "I should tell Carly this as well. She'll be elated for this scoop."

* * *

**In Neo Domino City (2:14 pm)**

YAWN! Yugo stretched his arms as he, Yuto, and Yuri all walked around Neo Domino City. Scanning the city Yugo thought to himself, _'I swear, I've seen this place before, but I can't seem to put my thoughts to it.'_ Yuri, on the other hand, was staring at Yugo thinking, '_Does that git actually know where we are or not? Geez this might take a while.'_ Both of their thoughts were interrupted by Yuto pointing at something around the corner. Around the corner they saw a teenager with black hair stumbling while two men ,what seems like thugs, kept tossing her camera back and forth like monkey in the middle. Although the thugs were different in appearances, they shared a similar facial feature, branded yellow marks across the side of their faces. Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo noticed they were wearing duel disk, so they looked at each other and nodded. Yuri ran, jumped, and caught the camera with swift movements. Before the two men could attack the Fusion counterpart, Yugo whistled sharply. "YO! IDIOT #1 AND IDIOT #2, LET'S DUEL!" Yugo, the two men, and Yuto all had their duel pads locked and ready.

* * *

**LET'S DUEL!**

**Yugo:** I draw! From my hand I summon _Speed Roid Double Yoyo (LEVEL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1400)_ in Defense mode. Then I place two cards face down, and my turn ends there, you're up idiot #1"

**Kotsu:** My name is Kotsu thank you very much. I draw! *smiles* from my hand I summon _Injection Fairy Lily (LEVEL/3 ATK/400 DEF/1500)_ in Attack mode. Next I play the Spell Card _Cost Down_. This allows me to decrease the levels of my monsters from my hand by 2 if I discard one card (Discards _Wattapod)_. Now, I summon my most ultimate machine!_ Ancient Gear Golem (Was LEVEL/8. Now LEVEL/6 ATK/3000 DEF/3000)_. That ends my turn. Raisan, you're up!

**Raisan:** Don't mind if I do. I draw! *frowns* I place two cards face down, that ends my turn.

**Yuto:** My turn. I draw! I place three cards face down and then play a spell card_ Emergency Provisions_. I send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards I control to the Graveyard, and I gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent. (Destroys his two face down cards) I end my turn. (LP 4000 - 6000)

Yugo: I draw! I summon _Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice (LEVEL 3/ ATK/300 DEF/?)._ Now I tune my Level 4 _Speed Roid Double Yoyo_ with my Level 3 _Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice._ Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Appear now! Level 7 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LEVEL/7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)._ Now attack Raisan with-"

**Raisan:** I play a my face down _Negate Attack._ This card ends your battle phase and negates that attack.

**Yugo:** Tsk! I place one card face down and end my turn.

**Kotsu:** Now it's my turn, I draw. To make sure you guys aren't relying on your facedowns, I play_ Heavy Storm_. This handy Spell Card destroys all cards out on the field.

(_Heavy Storm_ is played and a large gust of wind picks up Raisan's last card, Yuto's remaining card, and Yugo's three facedowns. The storm quickly dissolves and so does all of the cards.)

**Kotsu:** (points to Yuto) Now that's settled, I use _Ancient Gear Golem_ to attack you directly with Mechanized Mayhem.

**Yuto:** I play three Spell cards from my Graveyard _The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (LEVEL/4 ATK/0 DEF/300)_ in Defense mode.

(_Ancient Gear Golem_ Attacks, but due to Ancient Gear Golem's effect, Damage calculations still apply, regardless if they are in Attack or in Defense mode.)

**Yuto:** (LP 6000 - 3300)

**Kotsu:** You got lucky this round. I end my turn.

**_Raisan:_** My turn now. I draw! First off I'll use the Spell Card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards. (draws two cards). Next, I play the Spell Card Polymerization and with it, I fuse Flame Manipulator (LEVEL/3 ATK/900 DEF/1000) with my Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (LEVEL/4 ATK/1100 DEF/ 1100) to Fusion Summon _Flame Swordsman (LEVEL/ 5 ATK/1800 DEF/1600)._ Now attack the other _T__he Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_ with Flaming Sword Slash!

(Another _The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_ is destroyed and banished)

**Raisan:** Turn end.

**Yuto:** My turn, draw! I summon The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe (LEVEL/3 ATK/800 DEF/1000). Now, because a level 3 " The Phantom Knights" is out on the field, I can summon this from my hand, The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LEVEL/3 ATK/200 DEF/1200). Now I build the Overlaying Network. Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! XYZ Summon! Appear now, Rank 3, _The Phantom Knights Break Sword! The Phantom Knights of the Break Sword (RANK/3 ATK/2000 DEF/1000)._ Now attack that The Flaming Swordsman.

(When _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_ Attacked, A huge gust of wind threw both Kotsu and Raisan backwards.)

**Raisan:** (LP 4000 - 3800)

**Yuto:** I end my turn with two facedowns.

**Yugo:** It's my turn now, I dr－

**Raisan and Kotsu:** (They both point to Yuto with trepid fingers) A-A-Are you a Psychic Duelist?

**Yugo:** Technically me, Yuto, Yuri, and Yuya[2] are all Psychic Duelists. So as I was saying-

Immediately, Raisan and Kotsu both got up quickly and ran around the corners while screaming, "Now way, I'm not going to end up like another one of the Black Rose Witch's Victims."

* * *

Yuto and and Yugo closed off their duel pads, Yuri heedlessly threw the camera back to the girl and said,"Next time, try and not get into trouble." Abruptly, the girl snapped three photos of Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo. "Thank you for saving me from those criminals" she said. Yuto got confused. "How did you know they were criminals?" Like a librarian, she pushed her spiral glasses up the bridge of her nose and stated, "Those who have yellow marks are usually criminals caught by Sector Security. I believe a majority of those who have marks are usually from the Satellite." Suddenly, a light bulb went through Yugo's head. "Carly!" the girl turned her head and said with confidence, "Yep that's me. Carly Carmine, magazine reporter on Turbo Dueling, especially my dear Jack Atlas. Did you know that, in the future, we might have kids and become a great family. Just think about it 'Reporter and Famous Turbo Dueling Champion Were Meant to be Together' and… Oh, sorry if I went off into my fantasy land."

Scratching the back of his neck, Yuto said, "No, it's fine really."

Yugo nervously replied, "Everyone has dreams. I'm just surprised that you've expressed yours in a more open way, as usual."

Yuri nonchalantly spoke, "I think that is the most messed up dream I've ever heard. Come on, it's most likely that Jack Atlas love his cards more than you." This earned him a jab to the sides from both Yugo and Yuto. Luckily, Carly didn't hear what Yuri said because she said, "Oh yeah, I forgot, who are you guys?"

"Yuto"

"Yuri"

"Yugo"

Carly turned to Yugo and said, "Yugo? I thought you had red and green hair, I saw you just yesterday." This caught the three's attention. "CARLY? WHERE IS HE NOW?" Yugo frantically asked. "W-W-Well, Jack just called me. He said Yugo, er someone who looks like you is dueling Akiza at 2:45 pm." "Great. Carly, can you take us there?" Yuto asked. With a bright smile she said, "Of course and you can tell me about your summoning, XYZ Summoning was it?" Yuto replied, "Maybe later, for now, I think we also need a nice shower as well." Carly smiled and nodded. "I'm on it. " Yuri thought to himself as they went into Carly's car, 'Good Luck Yuya, let's hope you don't screw up your first duel here too much.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** For all who's wondering, this is Part 1.5, so it's in between the time when Yuya was separated from his counterparts and when Yuya starts his duel with Akiza (In short, a story of how Yuya even started to have a duel with Akiza)

**Points:**

**[1]:** Like in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie: Bonds Beyond Time, Paradox came back (surprisingly) and challenged Yusei, Jaden, and Yusei to a duel. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, he was in a capsule I believe, talking to Z-ONE one last time. Like that, I made Bruno come back from that portal (YAY! Might do a story on how the Signers reacted to his arrival again. OH THE DRAMA!) . So, Bruno will sometimes be called Antimony, but most of the time Bruno.

**[2]:** According to episode 7, Yuto shows Psychic Dueling against Shingo. On episode 36-37, Yuto showed Psychic duelling when he struck Yuto with his dragon. Finally on episode 47, when Yuri was looking for Yuzu, he broke and piece of the iceberg with his dragon. Because these are Yuya's counterparts, I'm just going to say that Yuya also has Psychic Dueling skills as well.

Side Note: It might take a while for another part to be published because schoolwork is piling up on me. Plus, with band UIL coming up, my band director is pushing us to go past our potential. I'll try and upload more of these Arc-V Shorts (and possibly other stories), but for now all I have to say is to just feel the flow and get your game on because the fun has just begun, so let's rev it up!


	5. (Crossover 1): Yuya's Deck, Yuya's Duel

**At the Duel Stadium (2:50 pm) (Where Jack and Yusei first dueled in Domino City)**

"Where is Yuto anyways, he's 5 minutes, 6 seconds and 78 milliseconds late" Bruno said, glancing at his watch (he made it). Akiza glanced over her deck one more time to make sure she was prepared. Suddenly, a voice interrupted the silence if the room. "Ladies and Gentleman. Boys and Girls. Watch a new and improved type of Entertainment Dueling… Turbo Dueling." A motorcycle bursted through the air and landed right next to Akiza. Yuya took off the helmet and smiled at Crow, Yusei, Jack, Leo, and Luna. "It's about time you came. You took forever." Crow said, giving a dramatic sigh at the end. "Actually, he's 5 minutes 49 seconds and 46 milliseconds late." Bruno replied with his watch in the air. Withdrawing his duel pad, Yuya clasped the red Duel Pad on his right wrist and chanted:

"_Duelists_ _locked in battle! _

_Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!_

_They storm through this field!_

_Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! _

_ACTION DUEL!"_

This was rewarded with a smack upside the head by Jack. "Oww" whimpered Yuya as he gripped his head. "You git. What type of chant was that? That other place you went to must have fried up your brain or someth'n mate." Standing up, Yuya snapped on his goggles and frowned. Yusei tilted his head and said, "What's wrong?" Yuya looked up to show a lake of tears already pooling in his goggles. "Nothing, it's just that… I lost something that my father gave me. It's a pendulum necklace." The last few words caught his attention. "Oh do you mean this? I found it on the ground in the forest.". Immediately, when Yusei withdrew it, Yuya pulled off his goggles and regained his smile. "Thank you very much." After he placed on his necklace, Everyone's Signer marks illuminated and started burning their arms. Five seconds later, the glow vanished, but the burning sensation was still there. Dumbfounded, everyone looked at each other. Luna looked at the smiling teen, who was walking back to the white motorbike. '_There's something odd about Yugo. I need to check it out. Please Ancient Fairy Dragon, lend me your strength, so I can get in touch with his monster spirits.' _Luna was closing her eyes and focused all her energy on something. Leo knew what Luna was doing and whispered, "Good Luck." And just like that, Luna transported into the Spirit World of Yuya's deck.

"Now then, Let's Start" Akiza said.

Nodding Yuya placed on his goggles and then the helmet. Yuya started up Yugo's motorbike.

In unison, they said:

"_Activating World 2 Speed spell"_

'_Autopilot engaged.'_ Erupted was a purple coating around the stadium. '_So this is what a Turbo duel looks like….Sweet' _Yuya thought.

A traffic light was Illuminating in front of them. '3…...2…..1….'

Before they started, they yelled, "DUEL!"

And off they go.

* * *

**In the Spirit World (Yuya's)**

Luna opened her eyes to find a large circle of circus animals staring at her. "Oh Um, Hello. my name is Luna, it's nice to meet you." _Entermate Discover Hippo _walked up to her and said, "Do you know who Ancient Fairy Dragon is?" Nodding, she said, "Ancient Fairy Dragon is my friend, I helped set her free from Devack's prison." Gasping, they looked at each other and started laughing. Curious, Luna asked, "Why are you laughing." Skittering to her, _Entermate Kaleidoscorp_ said,"We heard of the great Luna who saved the Spirit World from danger. She wields the Ancient Fairy Dragon. So it's you. Welcome Luna, It's a true honor to be meeting you." Smiling, Luna said, "Thank you." _Entermate Trump Witch _went up to Luna and said, "Oh, we must take you to see the Magicians and Odd- Eyes." Nodding, they pushed the young adult to another a circus tent.

In a dark room, _Destruction Magician_ was reading his spell books, improving his magic. _The Magician of Astromancy _was glancing up upon the stars and _The Magician of Chronomancy _was oiling his right hand gear.

In the corner of the tent, chanting, was the _Creation Magician, _" _Let the world be balanced, Let the universe follow, behold, I equ-' _

"GUYS!"

This scared every magician awake and _Creation Magician's _magic arrow exploded. Coughing, _The Magician of Chronomancy _said with a sarcastic voice, "Perfect timing _Trump Witch_! Now where's _Entermate Hammer Hammer?" _Mumbling, _Creation Magician _said, "Great _Potion of Equalizer_ #1,648- FAILED." Chuckling, _Trump Witch _said, "I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but Luna is here!" This caught everyone's attention. "Are you sure?" _Magician of Astromancy _said sternly. Nodding her head, she popped her head out and said, "Come in Luna!" Luna nervously walked in and bowed."It's an honor to meet you." Sighing, _The Magician of Chronomancy _scratched the back of his head, and said, "There's no need to be formal. Though it's an honor to see you too. Ancient Fairy Dragon told us a lot about you."

"Ssh! Our master is going." _Destruction Magician _said as he watched a glass orb.

_(_**Akiza's LP: **2600 LP

**Yuya's LP: **1000 LP

**Akiza's Field: **Two face downs and _Black Rose Dragon (LEVEL/ 7 ATK/2400 DEF/1800)_

**Yuya's Field: **One Face down and no monsters

**Yuya: **It's my turn, I draw. From my hand I play the Speed Spell, _Angel Baton._ I remove 4 speed counters to draw 2 cards, but then discard one card. (Yuya starts to slow down) (Draws two cards and discards _Entermate Friendonkey_) Now I set the Pendulum Scale with my Level 1 _Magician of Astromancy _ and my Level 8 _Magician of Chronomancy. _

"That's us, good bye Luna, nice to meet you." said _Magician of Astromancy and Chronomancy _as two pillars of blue light took them away. Immediately, Luna's mark started to glow and burn again. Ignoring the pain, she looked at the duel through the crystal orb.

* * *

**Back to the Duel**

**Yuya: **Now I set the Pendulum Scale with my Level 1 _Magician of Astromancy _ and my Level 8 _Magician of Chronomancy. _

"What? Is that even legal?" Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Akiza asked. Smiling, Yuya said, "Why don't you see yourself?" Two pillars of light emerged from the ground with the _Magician of Astromancy _in one pillar and the _Magician of Chronomancy _in the other. A large Pendulum swung behind the monsters rocking back and forth.

"_Swing, pendulum of souls! _

_Draw an arc of light across the ether! _

_**Pendulum Summon! **_

_Appear now! My faithful monsters!"_

**Yuya: **For the one who swims through the sea with a slash, _Entermate Sword Fish (LEVEL/ 2 ATK/600 DEF/ 600). _Now, showing up with it's magnificent hypno tail, _Entermate Whip Viper (LEVEL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/900)._ And finally, appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LEVEL/ 7 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000)_!

Everyone gazed at the magnificent array of creatures. Seeing how everyone reacted, Yuya simply just smiled and continued. "Now I activate _Entermate Whip Viper_'s Special Ability. I can switch one monster's Attack points with its Defense Points. Let's show them _Whip Viper._

_Entermate Whip Viper _uses its tail against _Black Rose Dragon. _With a loud roar, _Black Rose Dragon _starts to wilt (no pun intended). _Black Rose Dragon (LEVEL/ 7 ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 2400)_.

**Akiza:** My dragon! It's weaker!

**Yuya: **And it'll get more weaker thanks to _Entermate Sword Fish's _Special ability. Once per turn he can decrease your monsters Attack and Defense Points by 600.

(_Multiple Entermate Sword Fish create a cage around Black Rose Dragon)_

_Black Rose Dragon (ATK/ 1800- 1200 DEF/ 2400- 1800)_

**Yuya: **Now it's _Odd Eyes's _Turn. Attack _Black Rose Dragon _with Spiral Strike Burst!

**Akiza: **I activate my Trap Card, _Half Counter. _If one of my monster's being attacked, this allows me to take my monster's original Attack points, half that, and add it to my monster until the End Phase. I choose _Black Rose Dragon _for this.

**Yuya: **Then I activate _Magician of Chronomancy's _Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, if a "Pendulum Monster" is attacking, the opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards until the End Phase. Go Inverse Clock Gear.

(_The Magician of Chronomancy _pulls out his contraption on his right hand and a clock goes backwards. Akiza's Trap Card has been placed face down and nothing happens to Akiza's Dragon.)

_Black Rose Dragon _is destroyed.

**Yuya:** Best part is, when _Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon _attacks a monster, the Battle Damage is doubled.

**Akiza: **What?

(2500-1200= 1300 x 2= 2600)

**Akiza: (**LP: 2600→ 0)

A gust of air opened up on Akiza's motorbike, and on Akiza's face. Sighing Akiza took off her helmet and smiled. "Hey." Akiza turned her head to see Yuya holding out his hand. "Great job you had me there. You're really good. Are you sure you aren't a Turbo Dueling Champion?" This made Akiza laugh and shook her head "no". "You're good as well. I guess that necklace also brought you good luck, too huh Yugo." Laughing and scratching his head, Yuya said, "Yeah, my dad always said to- wait Yugo?" Everyone listened to what Yuya said.

"But, then" -Crow

"If you aren't"- Leo

"Yugo, then"- Jack

"Who" -Akiza

"Are you?" -Yusei

"His name is Yuya Sakaki. The Standard Counterpart."

Everyone turned to see four people walking out from the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, not a good cliffhanger, but I don't really care. Sorry if this took so long, I also had a State Testing and our school was doing it today. For all those Life Points that Yuya Lost, I'll be posting a page about Akiza and Yuya's duel (While Luna was talking to his spirits). Now let me say the quick blurb.

_Who are the four people_ (well you already know)? _What about Luna? How will this end. See the Last part (soon). _Well, in the mean time guys (and girls), **get your game on guys** 'cause **I'm feelin' the flow**. Now that **the fun has just begun, Let's rev it up**!


	6. (Miami) First Easter (Part ?)!

**At the Sakaki Residence (12:46 pm)**

_BUZZ! BUZZZ! YOU GOT A CALL FROM SHUN! _

"Oi, Yuto. Turn off your duel disk why don't you. Some of us sleep in on a Sunday!" Yugo groaned as he pulled the sheets over his head[1]. Rolling his eyes, Yuto grabbed his purple duel disk.

_BUZZ! BUZZZ! YOU GOT A CALL FROM YUZU! _

Yuya quickly got up and picked up his duel disk[2].

_BUZZ! BUZZZ! YOU GOT A CALL FROM SELENA! _

"I got it!" Yuri said grabbing his duel disk and a bucket next to his bed.

_BUZZ! BUZZZ! YOU GOT A CALL FROM RIN! _

"I believe it's yours now!" Yuri said as he dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his motorcycle brother. "AHH! FINE" Yugo screamed, grabbing a towel in the process. They all answered their calls at the same time. Their calls seemed to blend in Unison.

_Yuzu: Good morning guys!_

_Yuya: Morning Yuzu._

_Yugo: R-Rin! G-G-Glad to h-h-hear you in the m-morning!_

_Rin: Yugo, are you okay. Why do you sound like you are shivering?_

_Yugo: Long story._

_Yuri: Morning! How are you?_

_Selena: The usual…._

_Yuto: Where's Ruri?_

_Shun: She's getting ready for the party._

_(The Four Yuya Counterparts looked at eachother.)_

_Sakaki Brothers: What party?_

_Yuzu: Seriously?_

_Rin: You didn't hear?_

_Selena: Of course…._

_Shun: Reji sent us all an invitation in our mail. Check it._

_Sakaki Brothers: Thanks. We'll see you at the party then_

The four counterparts slid down the pole, that gets them to the bottom part of their house, to find their mother, Yoko Sakaki, trying to make one of Michio's meals. "Oh, good morning. There's something in the mail for you. it's on the table." she said as she whisked a bowl of pancake batter. On the table, there were four cream colored envelopes, one for each counterpart. They all picked up their envelopes, looked at each other, nodded, and all opened their envelopes at the same time.

**This is an Invitation. Please Come to the Easter Party.**

**The Activities will be:**

**Easter Egg Painting **

**Basket Weaving **

**And a Surprise Activity!**

**Time (2:00 pm- 4:30 pm).**

**Location: LDS Tower**

**Please dress your best.**

**R.S.V.P. **

**Thank you,**

あかば れいじ

**(Akaba Reiji)**

"So this is the party they were talking about." Yuto said as he placed his envelope on the table. "Then, what's this doing in my mail." Yuri asked as he threw a Fusion Card, _Dark Amulet Dragon (LEVEL/ 8 ATK/ 2900 DEF/2500)_ on the table as well. "Same with me" Yugo said as he placed his card on the table, a Synchro monster, _Arcanite Magician (LEVEL/ 7 ATK/400 DEF/ 1800). _"Strange why Reiji would give us our own type of card." Yuto said as he placed his Xyz Card down, _Abyss Dweller (RANK/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1400). _"Maybe this has something to do with the special activity?" Yuya placed down his Pendulum Card[3], _Aethersatellarknight Zefra-Thuban (PENDULUM SCALE/1 LEVEL/4 ATK/0 DEF/2100). _

"Okay boys! I understand that you are so excited about the party, but you also need to eat." Yoko said as she placed a plate of bunny-shaped pancakes in front of them. They all placed their card in their extra deck box and started eating their pancakes. "Have fun at the party. Also, I placed some nice clothes on your bed. Yugo, I placed yours on Yuya's because your bed is soaking wet!" Scratching his head, Yugo chuckled, "Sorry…. Just blame Yuri for his wake up call." Sighing, Yoko left out the door, and said, "I'm chaperoning for the party, so I'll see you then. Bye boys."

"Bye mom!" they all yelled after they finished their pancakes.

* * *

**At LDS Tower**

"Your cards please" a guard said as he held out his hand. Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yuto gave him their cards from the envelope. Nodding, the man opened the door and said, "Welcome!"

"Well, looks like Reiji really wants to make this party impeccable." Yugo said, adjusting his tie. The whole entrance was decorated in pink, white, yellow, and blue confetti. At the front desk, there was a banner that said, _Have a Hoppin' Easter! _The walls of the LDS tower were covered in Easter egg stickers. To finish off the looks, there was an Easter Bunny cardboard cut out. Many LDS students were wearing bunny ears with cotton tails as well. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri all tried stifled their laughter, and believe that it wasn't easy.

"Guys over here!"

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri turned around to find Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Shun waving hi at them.

Yuzu was wearing a pink blouse with blue jeans and white ballet flats. Her pink hair was braided with pink daisies and held together at the end, with a blue orb clip. Rin was wearing a white knee length dress, black leggings, and yellow ballet flats. Rin's hair was in a ponytail, resembling to Selena's ponytail. Selena was wearing a black dress shirt, along with an original Slifer Red Jacket. She also wore a red Miami Secondary School skirt with black leggings underneath, and to finish off her outfit, her black boots. Ruri was wearing a green cotton dress with a white jacket. Under her dress, she wore leggings, and her shoes were green ballet flats. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders, but her bangs were held by green bobby pins[4].

"Wow!" Yuto said with awe.

"You're so…" Yugo blushed.

"That's really nice on you, Slifer Slacker[5]." Yuri said under his breath.

"Yuzu! Wow! Your outfit looks really nice! It distracts me from your crude, strong-" Yuya didn't have time to say anything else because Yuzu slapped him on the top of his fan with her paper fan.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt." Shun said through his teeth. Shun was wearing a blue Heartland Academy blazer[6] along with his blue Heartland Uniform and blue pants to finish his outfit.

"I can see you guys had the same idea as me" Shun said as he looked down at the Sakaki Brothers' outfits.

Yuya's outfit didn't change much. The only difference is that he wore red cargo pants with gold outlines, a blue dress shirt, and wore his blazer (the proper way). Yugo wore his Neo Domino City Duel Academy Boy's Blazer with a red tie and a white dress shirt. This pants were blue, but Yugo kept his white boots. Yuri wore white pants, a fuchsia dress shirt, black loafers, and an original (not senior) Obelisk blue long-tailed jacket. Yuto…. Well pretty much Yuto wore what Shun wears, only it's green, not blue.

"Thanks" they all said in unison.

"WELL WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY!" four people shouted.

Everyone turned around, and they all ended up laughing. In front of them, was Masumi Kotsu, Yaiba, and Hokuto wearing bunny ears and a cotton tail like everyone else, but what made them laugh was that their faces were painted as bunnies and what Shingo was wearing. Shingo was wearing a bunny suit AND had the face paint. "AT LEAST I'M REPRESENTING THE EASTER SPIRIT!" Shingo yelled, red of embarrassment. _CLICK! WRRR! _Shingo looked at Yuri, who was holding his phone to him. On the screen, it was Masumi Kotsu, Yaiba, Shingo, and Hokuto. "Just for a memory" Yuri giggled. Before they could chastise him, Yoko clapped her hands and said, "Okay, Okay. Enough of the reunion. Time for the fun to begin!"

* * *

**(A/N)- ** Hi, Yudai here. Sorry I'm going to be holding the 5Ds Crossover for a while to celebrate this wonderful Easter Day Special! (Even though I'm Buddhist, and so are the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters.) So yeah, I might also do another special with other Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist (key word: **might**). **Get your game on** guys 'cause **I'm feelin' the flow**. Now that **the fun has just begun**, **Let's rev it up**!

**[1]- **They have four separate beds.

**[2]-**You get the drill. If Yuya doesn't answer the call, he gets a meeting with a paper fan.

**[3]- **Remember (spoiler), Akaba Reiji made more Pendulum cards (he tries to make them as perfect as Yuya's though. Tough Luck).

**[4]- **Two things: One, I suck at fashion, so don't judge me! And two, I don't know what Rin and Ruri look like right now, so I'm not including their bracelets, eye color, and hair color. Until I find out who they are, I'm going to base them off of what Yuri said on episode 47. (Yuri: You're just like Ruri and Rin. (This happened when Yuzu resisted to go with Yuri.)

**[5]- **Yup. I'm bringing back the old Yu-Gi-Oh! GX stereotypes. :P

**[6]-** I actually don't know if they have blazers in Heartland Academy, but the other schools had Blazers. In that conclusion, I'm going to make Heartland's blazers like the GX's Blazer, but based off their School Year's colors (Red- 1st Year, Green- 2nd Year, Blue-3rd Year). The main color is white and the trimmings (that are usually white on the GX blazers) are the school year color.


	7. (OneShot) Breakfast for Our Mother, Yoko

**Sakaki's House (8:40 am)**

_Psst! Psst! Yuya! Yugo! Yuri! Wake up!_

The three counterparts woke up and saw Yuto awake (They were all sleeping on the ground because they were sorting out their decks last night until….. they fell asleep). "Yuto, it's 8 something in the morning. It's Sunday, go back to sleep" Yugo slurred. "But today's Mother's Day!" Yuto warned them. "WHA-" Yuya yelled before Yuri and Yuto covered his mouth. "Yes, it's Mother's Day. What exactly do want us to do though Yuto?" Yuri asked.

"Well how about breakfast?" Yugo said, now awake.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Yuya said. "Let's pick up our cards first" Yuri said. After they all picked up their cards and placed them in their deck box, they tip-toed downstairs and to the kitchen. "Okay. Let's get this started" Yuya said. Yuto grabbed the ingredients from the fridge, Yugo searched up the recipe on his duel disk, Yuri got the frying pan, and Yuya grabbed the cooking utensils. "Now…. Does anyone actually know how to make breakfast?" Yugo asked. Yuto and Yuya raised their hands, but Yuri and Yugo said, "Can you help us?" Yuto sighed and said, "Yuri… you can make the orange juice, Yugo help me create the batter, I'll make the pancakes, Yuya, can you decorate the table" They all nodded and went to work.

* * *

"Fudge!" Yugo whispered screamed. His elbow jabbed the edge of the batter bowl, and the bowl fell off the counter. Yuto managed to dive and save the bowl, along with the batter in it, not letting a drop spill. Yuto glared at Yugo. "Next time, try not to be too much of a klutz" Yuri giggled. Yugo turned around and opened his mouth, but Yuto covered his mouth. It's a good thing too because due to Yugo impulsive mouth, he would have screamed at Yuri. Yuya was humming, "ARC Of Smile (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V 3rd Ending)" while placing a red rose in the vase. "Oops!" Yuri accidentally spilled a little bit of orange juice on the ground when he was placing the pitcher on the table, but that was a problem. Yuya skipped past Yuri, slipped on the juice spill, and landed right on his back. Yuri gritted his teeth and said, "That looks like it hurts."

"Here ya go, Yuto" Yugo whispered, running to Yuto. Yugo accidently nudged Yuto, making Yuto to stick out his to break his fall, but his hand landed on somewhat warm skillet. "Ow!" Yuto yelped, shaking his hand (good thing: it didn't burn him). Yuri and Yugo looked at Yuto while Yuya looked upstairs. It seemed forever until they heard nothing. They all sighed, and Yuto took the bowl from Yugo's hands. "Thanks..." Yugo growled, and under his breath he mumbled, "Fusion."

* * *

**(10:36 am)**

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOM!" The four Yu-Counterparts said. Yoko was in her pink flannel pajamas shirt and pants. She smiled and said, "Thank you boys!" In front of her was a red vase with multicolored flowers, orange juice, and a small stack of pancakes. They all smile when they saw their mother smile. Yuya mouth was quivering to smile because he was thinking, '_Dad… I wish you were here… Mother's Day isn't the same without you.'_

_KNOCK! _

"I'll get it" Yuto said, walking to the door. Few minutes later, Yuto came back with a confused look. In his hands, was a small bouquet of red roses and an envelope addressed to Sakaki Yoko. Yoko took the flowers, took a sniff, and opened the letter. The Yu-Counterparts peered over her shoulders and read it, too. It said:

_To my loved one, _

_I wish you a Happy Mother's Day!_

_Signed,_

The card wasn't signed, but there was a card, _Smile World. _Yoko and Yuya's eyes widen. Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo looked at each other. "Sooooo… this person gave you a trading card. Who is it?" Yuri asked. Yuya smiled and said, "It's my father….."

* * *

**(A/N)- **Sooo yeah… I made pancakes for my mom, and this pretty much happened to me. I almost spilled the batter and it took me TWO hours to make 6 pancakes :P. Sorry if I didn't continue the Easter Special…. I regret nothing[ish]! I may continue it later.

I was Everyone a Happy Mother's Day…. If you don't have a mother…. than be grateful to your dad…. if you don't have any parents…. ummmm, Say thanks to Friends… Don't have any of those… then I don't know.

Well Have a great Holiday!


End file.
